More mysteries
by aqeelah
Summary: Everyone is happy, a new mystery comes along, Fabina, Alfie/Amber( can anyone tell me there couple name.), Peddie, Jara and Mick and Joy (not yet.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Imagine Senkara never existed. But there is a mystery I am making in this...  
Me: I don't own hoa...  
Jerome: I can get them for you.  
Me: really, I may take you're offer...

No P.O.V. (first time ever.)  
Senkara is gone and everyone at anubis house is happy including Victor who excepted he will die soon enough and take his death like a man (I know irony). Joy relises ahe had her shot with Fabian and lost it. Everyone in Sibuna are very happy (I mean they are uncursed why wouldn't they be happy.)

Mick's p.o.v (first time a non-sibuna)  
When I woke up I see a seriously messed up room. I mean more than usual it's almost like Alfie's and Jerome's. I mean we have the clean freak in our room. I am so tired. I walk into the kitchen to grab something and I see Victor smiling and talking to Trudy I dicide to listen "Well why so happy Victor." Trudy asked sweetly.  
"I am happy because I finally relise what was wrong in my life and now it's gone I couldn't be more pleased." I wonder what..  
"Oh, so I better get cooking." Ohh food.  
"I'll help." Victor helping? I don't know to either laugh at the thought of him in a apron or being suriously scared. Oh well.  
I turn towards the dining room and see a figure head lying on the table. Oh I wonder who it is?  
I go over and they put their head up "..." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This is what Fabian has medical-wise. I have three of these problems and no-one likes being called names about it.  
Me: I don't own hoa...  
Jerome: You won't take my offer?

Mick P.O.V.  
"Fabian?!"  
"Yes," He rubs his bloodshot eyes blinks a bit then says "Mick?"  
See Fabian has insomnia (A/N- I have insomnia and it is annoying, does anyone know a cure. I've been up for 3 days straight.) That is why he is always tired but it stopped a bit ago and as it is right now he's got it again.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes" I always ask him if he's okay because he gets very tempered very quickly, and now he won't be able to keep it in...

Fabian's P.O.V.  
Yep, I have insomnia, now I have been up and about for 4 days without a wink of sleep. I am normally the shy type of person but I am different now. I got up from that uncomfortable spot and went into my room, I grab my jernoal then walk into the bathroom and lock it. I go to the medicane cupboard and open it. There is a spare compartment I made. I moved the toothbrushes and slid the key in. I opened it and grabbed my insomnia tablet-box. I opened it and there was not even one. I put it back and heard banging so I grabbed my injections and sat by the bath. I took the first my diabities one and pricked it into me. I was used to it. Someone knocked again. I said "Wait 2 minutes..."  
"Okay, Trudy said dinners in 5." And with that I heard steps.  
I grabbed my pen and began to write Dear Jernual,  
Nice night yesterday, saving the world and all. I got to get more insomnia tablets I have had hardly any sleep and a headache. I remember the last time I got it I almost killed Rufus but they stopped me. Really if anything annoys me at all I will go a bit insane. But me and Joy are friends again. Me and Nina are together but Amber doesn't know. I have to get some asthma pumps. Everytime I try to breathe it hurts doctor said it was a lung infection ( A/N-I have this it causes you to stop breathing every so often, and when you breathe it feels like someone stabbed you repeatedly with a white hot knife.) and I need another packet of adderall for my dyslexia ( It is where you cannot read very well in my case but others cannot see numbers well.) I can't tell anyone because if I try they will call me stupid and an idiot that is why I read a lot and have hardly any friends. My stuttering has gotten worst( I have this too you don't know how annoying it is to try to speak in front of a class, mostly if you get picked on by a teacher.) Anyway I have to brush my teeth and put all my stuff away in the compartment I made a while back. I am suprised no-one found it yet but even if they did they'd have to ask me for the key.  
Fabian

I finished and packed it all away. The person knocked again and I shoved it in and brushed my teeth quickly. I opened the door to see Eddie run in with Alfie and Jerome.I walked out and put my jurnal away under my bed. I put a sticky note on my desk in case I forget where I put my jurnal I wrote:  
To Fabian,  
Jurnal under the bed From Fabian

I heard a clatter then I stuck it on the side. I run in still really tired to see Amber squeeling about shoes in the common room. I shout "Shut it Amber, I have got a headache and that isn't helping, no-one here care about shoes!" I walk out really annoyed I feel horrible and she is trying to make me feel even worst. I feel someone touch my shoulder. So I turn my head to see everyone and an upset Amber I don't want to talk to anyone.  
Amber slapped me on the face right then and there. I could feel the pain in my right cheek. My anger flaired up inside and when I tried to walk off Alfie pushed me toward the scene. I clenched my fists.  
Mick saw and said " amber apoligise right now." She was about to when Alfie pushed me.  
"NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGISE TO HIM HE IS WRONG. WHY TAKE HIS SIDE, HE IS A PIECE OF DIRT!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU, ALFRED I HAVE A HEADACHE SO QUIT SHOUTING!" I was getting annoyed.  
"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU IN FACT..." He went over and punched me there was blood trickling down my jaw.  
I grabbed his hand and began to twist it. The three Jerome, Eddie and Mick pulled me back. Mick muttered "If you want to end up at the hospital continue." He was protecting him. My anger was stopping Alfie got really cocky and said "YEAH IF YOU ANNOY ME ANYMORE YOU'LL END UP AT THE HOSPITAL."  
My anger was flairing again, Jerome started to laugh and said "Face it Fabian you are the weakest here even though you've been here the longest."  
My anger was becoming unbarable and I was here the longest. See I was taken from my parents when I was younger. I got adopted many times but got sent back many times. Then I ended up here "AT LEAST MY PARENTS AREN'T ROUGES..." I said "YOU'RE PARENTS ARE DEAD, YOU'RE FATHER WAS A TERRORIST KILLING SO MANY PEOPLE YOU'RE DAD IS A MURDERER!" He just told everyone and they all gasped.  
"YOU KNOW HE WAS SET UP I TOLD YOU YEARS AGO!" I walked away and Trudy asked me "Why are you crying?"  
Alfie snorted "He caused all this. He is a freak- a muderers kid!"  
The word freak hurt but it was replaced quickly with anger.  
"YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"YOU DON'T EVEN SWEAR AND YET YOU'RE A MUDERERS SO-"  
I punched him then and there, everyone pulled me back to stop me from creating more problems.  
Trudy was gobsmacked and said "Alfie go to you're room."  
He muttered something and left. Everyone let go off me and Jerome laughed I shouted "You caused this no-one knew and now he is being mean to me about it."  
I left the room annoyed. I slammed the door shut.  
I grabbed my jurnal and wrote:  
Dear Juenal,  
I am so annoyed, he told everyone my secret I kept. I miss my parents I mean he was hanged and someone killed my mother right in front of me.  
I bet Alfie's going to ridicule me for no reason...  
I need the tablets quickly.  
I don't know why he called me a freak, the word freak, It hurts I was only 4 when they died and today marks their annarvercary.  
From Fabian.  
I began to draw a little card and left it on the bedside table...  
I laid on my bed with my two jurnals I had kept for over 12 years. I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about my parents.

Patrica's P.O.V.  
I knew his father and mother died back when I was 4. He was being ridiculed for crying and then he punched them so hard it became a fight and the bully had friends. So I stepped in and helped. I did little damage to two while Fabian had three I heard a cry in pain so I looked to see all of them on the floor except Fabian. I got dragged down and he helped me up and we became friends. When I told them the story a lot of them were teary-eyes or crying.  
I walked out the room and unlocked the door. I saw him with two books and a card. It had a wedding cake on the front. His parents died on the day they were married. I saw what he was holding. I left.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I opened my jernal and began:  
Dear jurnal,  
I finally got some sleep and I relize I really need some more tablets. Schools tommorrow,  
Fabian.  
I tidied the room then I opened the door and walked out there was no point in anything. I walked out the house and went to the grave I made when I was younger. They didn't bury them so I made there souls at least go to heaven. I walked back and everyone looked at me sadly. I sat down and Trudy didn't bring up the subject Alfie was still in his room. I got my food and there was no food fight or anything. I walked out of the room and knocked at Alfie's door. He opened it and I gave it to him. He was happy as my parents said 'forgive and forget.'

Eddie's P.O.V.  
After all that I went past Alfie's room and saw Fabian talking to Alfie. Not yelling.  
I walked off into my room and it was tidy I guess Fabian's back to normal. I went to my bed and looked around for my headphones. It was on Fabian's dresser. I grabbed it and saw a sticky note I had to know wahat.  
To Fabian,  
Jurnal under the bed From Fabian I had to see the jurnal. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Me: I don't own hoa...  
Jerome: You won't take my offer?

Eddie's P.O.V.  
I opened the first one which was full of notes. Every one of these notes said the year exactly. I saw his name and some writing. I was reading (I know eddie reading) it when I turned the page and saw the word tablet. HE IS GOING TO COMMIT SCUICIDE! Someone opened the door and I hid it behind my back (great hiding spot.) It was Patrica so I was speaking to her and ran out I went into the common room and Fabian and Alfie wasn't here so they can't stop me "GUYS."  
"what?"  
"FABIAN'S TRYING TO COMMIT SCUICID-"  
Fabian came in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his book "what are you doing with my book? I came in here to tell you lot to be a bit quieter!"  
"YOU ARE TRYING TO COMMIT SCUICIDE IT'D ALL IN HERE!" He started to laugh. I ,mean he is trying to commit scuicide why would he be happy I am sure he'd be all depressed and cry-mode. "You siriously think I would commit scuicide. I am NOT going to die until I avenge my parents." I saw a glint in his eye.  
"Well I had better get packing." I turned and saw all the things on the floor. "Really, and you're supposed to be the geek..."  
"Ahh, but you are coming to my place with everyone else. You can't wear those clothes." He looked at me.  
"why am I coming here to you're place?"  
"Because if you think I am going to commit scuicide you have to make sure I don't die as you say."  
"Fine.."

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I walked out and waited for the transportation. Eddie really thought I would kill myself. I am a spy but I lost a lot of family. I took the place of "Rutter" in honor of my parents. Hopefully no-one else gets dragged in. Within ten minutes I heard a honk, taking me from my thoughts. My butler came in and said "Mr. Rutter, are you ready?" Everyone looked at me amazed. I shook my head "Sir, you're older than me you can't call me Mr my name is Fabian."  
"You are above me."  
"Nope."  
"Lets go before you're friends mouths are on the floor, Mr. Rut- Fabian." I turned and saw them all.  
"Come along, let me get the bags." I said exitedly. I grabbed about half of them when someone tapped my shoulder. I dropped all the bags including Amber's ones. What does she keep in there rocks. I yell in pain. Of course it hurts...  
I fell down the stairs and everyone came in. I could feel blood but I closed my eyes.

Nina's P.O.V.  
He fell down the stairs after the weird butler-dude tapped his shoulder. I saw the entire event from behind him. He fell down all the stairs and between each I heard a crack. He was no at the bottom of the stairs sprawled out strangly. Trudy came in and dropped everything in her hands. They called the hospital and they came in and put him on those wierd movable table things. They allowed me in and I saw he woke up before the end of the ride.  
"Where am I?"  
"Ambulance."  
"My head hurts talk quieter please." I was shocked but then relized he is hurt so his head must hurt.  
We finally got there and they put him on a bed and made me leave... 


End file.
